


Uncovered

by dreamkist



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Varric Tethras' Chest Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Varric and Hawke take a new turn in their story.





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amarmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/gifts).



Leaving the shadows of Darktown, Varric and Hawke were going to the Hanged Man. Hawke was carrying a crate and regaling Varric with her plans for its contents. He had no idea what she was talking about but it was utterly charming. He was enjoying the sound of her voice when a woman, backed up by three shady looking characters, attempted to corner them in the small alley they were walking through. Varric eyed their weapons and armor and figured they wouldn’t be too much of a problem.

“You, what’s in the box?” the woman who must have been in charge of the group demanded of Hawke.

“What? This?” Hawke inquired, all innocence, as she hefted the box higher in her arms. “Would you believe it contains a bunch of baby giant spiders?”

“No,” the woman said, unimpressed.

Hawke sighed. “This is a box of high quality elfroot waiting for me to apply my expert, newly created, technique that will result in the finest extraction of its oil.” Anders had given her the supply to experiment with, and Varric was willing to put money on her either poisoning someone or blowing something up.

“Hawke, I don’t think these nice people are interested in your elfroot technique,” Varric said before she could begin explaining it to them too.

“Well, if they were wise they would be,” Hawke said in response. “A potent healing potion is the difference between life and death.”

Varric grinned at her.

“Enough,” the leader said. “Give me the box.”

Hawke gave Varric the signal and they began to attack. Hawke dropped the box and sliced through the closest thug with her longsword, her movements strong and graceful. Varric backed down the alley to get distance to shoot at them.

After the thug leader’s backup had been taken down, she noticed the box really did contain elfroot as its lid had opened slightly when Hawke dropped it. She seemed to reconsider her decision to steal from them and quickly ran away.

They didn’t bother chasing after her. If she wanted to make a nuisance of herself they would take care of her later. Varric checked on Bianca as Hawke used her arm to wipe some blood away from her cheek. Hawke always looked beautiful after a fight. Alright, he would admit she looked beautiful all of the time, but after a fight she was flushed and still full of adrenaline, and Varric was slightly in awe of her.

“Still up for that game of Wicked Grace?” she asked.

“Always,” he replied.

* * *

The main room of the Hanged Man was crowded and noisy, so Varric and Hawke had taken their drinks up to his room. Hawke had her precious cargo of elfroot placed on the table at which they sat. The stack of cards remained untouched as they kicked back and enjoyed their drinks while laughing about the sad state of criminality in Kirkwall.

“I can’t believe they just run away,” Hawke said in disappointment.

“That’s Kirkwall,” he said. “I should tell you about the time a dwarf tried to duel me over a nug. It ended with him trying to swim across a lake.” He shook his head, “Dwarfs really shouldn’t try to swim.”

Hawke’s laugh was delayed, and he could tell she wasn’t really listening to him. Lately she had been doing that–acting just a little bit different around him. He didn’t know what it was about.

“Hawke,” he said.

She didn’t respond, so he repeated her name.

“Yes, Varric?” she dragged her gaze up to meet his.

That was funny. She had been staring at his chest.

“My eyes are up here, you know,” he joked. He was honestly flattered that Hawke would want to look at him.

She looked flustered but recovered quickly after being caught. “Varric, could you possibly show more of your chest? Your shirts seem to go lower and lower every time I see you.”

He considered the question and thoughtfully answered, “I probably could wear them a little more open.” Feeling daring, as only Hawke could make him, he ran a hand down his hairy chest to rest at the point where his open shirt met. He saw he had her full attention so he popped the top button open. “How’s this?”

“Distracting,” she mumbled into her drink, unable to avert her eyes while she took a sip.

He chuckled and toyed with the next button.

She tore her eyes away from his teasing movements to look up at him. “I didn’t think you were interested,” she said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

“Oh, Hawke, of course I’m interested. I’d be a fool if I weren’t. I wasn’t sure _you_ were interested. You have quite a lot of people who would gladly throw themselves at you.”

She smiled and playfully said, “They can throw all they want. I’ll only catch one person.” She turned serious, “Although, I wouldn’t want to ruin your title of most eligible bachelor in the Merchants Guild.”

“Do you always have to bring that up?” he groaned, but he was distracted by Hawke leaning toward him from her chair. The mood suddenly became less lighthearted.

She was reaching out, and she lightly dragged her fingers through the middle of his chest hair. The light touch made him want much more. She let her fingers dance up to tug on his necklace until he got the hint and stood before her.

She slid the shirt all the way off his shoulders, and he let it fall to the floor. He was pleased when he heard her gasp when she saw the other adornments he wore beneath his shirt. She tugged at the gold rings that hung from his nipples, and a small moan slipped him as his cock responded.

Then she was opening her own top, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away as she let it hang open over her breasts. She cocked an eyebrow at him in invitation as she waited for him to make his move.

He slowly parted the fabric, with no small amount of reverence, to reveal her breasts. Her nipples were hard and he lightly brushed his thumbs over them.

She made a breathy sound that made arousal course through him. He squeezed the nubs, and she spread her legs for him.

“Maker’s breath,” he muttered at the sight of her and that beautiful warrior’s body. He stepped between her legs and smoothed his hands up her muscular thighs to let them stop at her hips.

“Hawke,” he said.

She only made a humming sound, so he repeated her name.

“Yes?” she asked, voice low and almost too much for him to handle.

“Are you sure about this?”

She focused on him and grabbed his wrists, “Yes, Varric, I’m sure.”

Those words were music to his ears. He let her guide one hand to slide between her thighs, and he rubbed her through her pants. She made the most delightful sound, so he stroked harder. He watched as she played with her own breasts while he kept up the motion, and if that wasn’t a sight to behold he didn’t know what was.

Then she wanted more. He helped her out of her boots and unlaced her pants, and she lifted her hips for him to pull them down.

She was exposed before him in all of her glory, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

He got on his knees and spread her open. He buried his face between her legs and licked a long stripe up her wetness enjoying the taste of her.

She moaned and her head fell back. Varric decided that being responsible for that was possibly his greatest achievement in life. She held onto his hair and directed him where she wanted him. He swirled his tongue over her clit and slowly moved one finger inside her.

She moaned and he felt her tightening up around his finger, but she told him to stop and tugged him away by his hair, so he pulled back.

“Stand,” she ordered him.

He did so, and she grabbed his necklace to pull him closer–and _Maker_ did he like that–until he was right against her. She slipped a hand between them to palm him through his trousers.

It was then that he was glad they had a supply of elfroot on hand because she was going to be the death of him, and he would enjoy every second of it.


End file.
